


91. In the dark

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [10]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Nico and the Niners - Twenty One Pilots (Music Video), Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dema, Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), Clothed Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Darkness, Dema!verse, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Reunion Sex, Torchlight, Trench!verse, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: The torch's flame was inconsistent, never showing Tyler's face for more than a couple seconds at a time and not always the same parts of his face, but it was real.





	91. In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> The full version of the prompt reads "In the dark (with or without torches)" which I initially thought was a rather odd wording, but after torches popping up in NATN well, off went the proverbial light-bulb ;)

The torch's flame was inconsistent, never showing Tyler's face for more than a couple seconds at a time and not always the same parts of his face, but it was real. Warmer than the harsh fluorescent lights of Dema that threatened to suck away your soul with their cold artifice. Tyler didn't have to worry now, and neither did Josh, knowing that his friend, his love, his soulmate was finally safe.

The blanket was thin, but they were grateful for any amount of covering warmth. Their movements were quiet but frantic, articles of clothing only half-undone and pushed aside for the release they'd been aching for...weeks? Months? Time crawled in unusual paces here.

Neither young man cared, especially Tyler. He'd missed Josh so much it ached to the bottom of his heart, and occasionally small but desperate murmurs of such floated from his lips. To which Josh would kiss that lovely mouth- he could always find it in the dark- and tell him over and over that he was here, he wasn't going anywhere, everything was all right. The only darkness they had to endure now was the natural night, not the foreboding buildings or the paint that felt like a branding scar.

Afterwards, the reunited lovers lay curled in each other's arms, exhausted not only by the ferocity of their passion but the enduring journey to a safe spot. It was only the beginning of a long fight, but now everyone needed to rest.

As Josh watched Tyler's face as he drifted off to sleep, occasionally obscured by the torch's flickering remnants, he could've sworn he saw the faint shine of tear tracks, testaments to scars that would take a long time to heal.


End file.
